We Wish You A Fluffy Christmas
by korome
Summary: Christmas arrives, so the duo decides to create yet another room, where everything is flooded with Christmas decorations. Ahem, make the room really girlish-like which creeps the other Kikus out.


A/N: Another request… Now by VentusBDaPlayer –dies- I have been on a writing spree sia A;; (Note to self: never open a last minute request shop) Anyways, I think I've been hooked on writing on these Kikus trololol~ 8D;;

Pairing(s): Otakiku x Trollapan :DD /shot  
>Rating (based on ): K+ T  
>World: AU, Game realm ouo<br>Idea/ Summary/ Plot: Anyway Christmas arrives, so the duo decides to create yet another room, where everything is flooded with Christmas decorations. Ahem, make the room really girlish-like which creeps the other Kikus out. 8D  
>Other stuff to add: Add some fluffy romance, please =u=<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas, the season of giving and sharing. But for some Kikus in the Game Realm, Christmas was the season of trolling and spazzing. Well more specifically, Otakiku and Trollapan. These two were always up to mischief, and this Christmas, they had decided to create another room, just for themselves, where no other Kiku would hopefully find out. And of course, it would be beautifully decorate by them too.<p>

"Saa Troll-chan~ How should we decorate it? The room is scarily plain~" Otakiku asked while dancing around the plain white room.

"Well of course Otaku-san, we just created this room~!" Trollapan replied, while observing the room's dimensions.

And so, the duo got to work, and 90% of the design were done in less than a minute thanks to Hyper!Feliks whom they hired to decorate again. The room now was a pastel yellow with green Christmas murals on the wall. They hung a sweet pink chandelier on the ceiling, sprinkled some fluff balls and sparkly stuff on the walls, making the whole room shimmery and shiny. Trollapan started his trolling and was placing cute, girly and pink stuffed toys all over the room, with Otakiku magically whipping furniture out of nowhere and decorating the room with it. Heart-shaped chairs, star-shaped mats, Christmas tree-shaped tables, you name it; he probably had it out already.

Trollapan turned on the stereo, and started filling the room with soothing Christmas songs, while Otakiku somehow managed to whip out a tea set for them to have tea. Furthermore, he had freshly baked cupcakes and cookies on the table too. Where did all those come from, not even Trollapan could figure out. But after all, Otakiku was Otakiku, so this didn't really surprise him. In fact he would be surprised if Otakiku did not come up with all these stuff out of nowhere.

Soon after, the room was all filled up with a Christmas atmosphere, and the two Kikus stood back to admire their creation. From a plain white newly created room to a wonderfully decorated Christmas room. The duo smiled at each other, and exchanged cheeky grins.

"Troll-chan~!" Otakiku called out in happiness.

"Yes Otak-"

Trollapan was cut off by a full kiss on the lips by Otakiku. Surprised yet amused at the same time, Trollapan blushed heavily, but returned the kiss at the same time. Sparks were flying out from the couple, with both of them being cute and sweet. They finally broke apart for air, with both of them blushing heavily, yet grinning happily.

"Merry Christmas Otaku-san…"

"Merry Christmas Troll-chan~" Otakiku whispered back happily while leaning on Trollapan, dozing off. This could be the best Christmas spent for the couple.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

The next day, White Kiku was sitting beside Error, operating the huge screens with him, and exploring whatever changes were made to the castle, which was quite often.

Unfortunately for the two of them, the two Kikus to get easily sick of cute and sweet things, they happened to view Otakiku and Trollapan's new room on the main large screen. Error who was drinking coffee unexpectedly spat it out on the keyboard (but luckily it was not damaged), while White Kiku just 'fainted' onto the desk and groaned.

And there they too saw the two Kikus responsible for this 'disaster' in the middle of the room, sleeping soundly right next to each other…

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

Merry Christmas Kikus~!


End file.
